Brucas in Boston
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: Story about just what it says Brucas in Boston! Brucas lovers will like this one!


Brucas in Boston-

Note: This is somewhere between "A Very Naley New Year" and "A Baby for Brucas"(got deleted from Cw posts so I no longer have it ) in my fics. Personally, I love Boston in May so perhaps you can imagine them there, with all the flowers and green.

Also, I decided to write this fic for two reasons. The first, I love Boston. The second, I absolutely ADORE the song "Boston" by Augustana. I think it would add to the story if you were to listen to the song while you read!

And, without further ado,

Brucas in Boston

Warmth. Content. Brooke Davis Scott couldn't remember a time when she felt more secure.

She was in the penthouse of the Sheraton Hotel in Boston. It was springtime and the late morning sun poured into the room, creating a cascading ray of swirling light to bathe her and the sleeping figure of her husband, Lucas. The window was slightly ajar, and every few minutes a soft breeze would float into the room, ruffling the curtains and Brooke's hair. She got out of bed and walked to the window, her silk bathrobe shimmering softly behind her. She leaned to look down at the city. She saw people walking hand in hand, businessmen and women scurrying to their jobs, and parents pushing their children in strollers.

Lucas Scott woke up. He saw his wife leaning against the window. And he sighed, transfixed with her beauty and his own happiness. He softly said, "Brooke," and she turned around...

"Yes, husband?" She said, walking to the bed and curling up next to him.

"I love you," he said, sweetly, and kissed her head. He wondered silently to himself how he'd ever gotten so lucky. He remembered everything he'd done to _not _have this happen: gotten with Peyton _twice_, told countless lies to himself and the people he loved. He remembered the time he could have lost her: that terrible day at the school. He hugged her close, painfully recollecting what he'd felt that day.

"What?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I love you, you know. I'm never going to do anything to hurt you again. It's you forever and always," he whispered, kissing his wife.

Brooke blushed. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, toyingly.

"Just how confused I am at why I'd ever be like I was, so...stupid," he finished softly.

"Well, I don't think you're very stupid now, broody husband," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. "And I love you, too." She showed him her left hand. "This much," she said, kissing the ring on her hand and then her husband.

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said, and the two, among the hustle and bustle of a moving city, enjoyed a quite morning alone...

It was now noon. Brooke was just getting out of the shower when she saw Lucas reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"What crazy things do you have planned for today, husband?" she said, walking over to the table.

"You'll just have to wait and see about everything else, but first," he handed her a raincoat. "We're going on a Duck Tour!"

Brooke laughed. "A what-now?"

"A Duck Tour. The concierge told me about them. Apparently, its like a tour all around historic Boston in a redesigned tank that can travel on land and," he said, gesturing to the coat. "On the Charles."

"Cool. What exactly do you wear on a..Duck-thingy?" she asked.

"I'm sure whatever fashionista Brooke Davis Scott has is fine," he said, smiling.

She smiled back and went to her suitcase to grab some clothes...

"AH!" Brooke screamed as the Duck Tour boat plunged into the Charles River. She and Lucas had had a wonderful time driving around Boston and seeing all the statues and famous buildings and being incredibly tourist-y. But, that had been on land.

Lucas laughed. "What? You've been on your dad's boat before," he said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a car like two seconds before," she said, giggling at herself. It actually was pretty cool.

The boat drove around, got back onto land, and then drove back to the Prudential Center(Or as we Bostonians lovingly call it "The Pru" ) Brooke saw the towering mall and, as soon as she got off the tour, she ran to the revolving doors, pulling a laughing Lucas behind her.

The two walked around the center, holding hands and chatting. Brooke had to stop and go into every clothing store. Afterwards, Lucas dragged a bag-laden Brooke into Barnes and Noble to look for books. As they were walking out, Lucas spotted a kiosk and bought himself and Brooke each a Red Sox hat. Brooke loved hers but looked at it questioningly.

"You'll need it," Lucas said, smiling as Brooke pulled her ponytail through the back of the hat.

"Oh really," she said as she called a taxi.

"Fenway Park," Lucas said to the driver, and Brooke smiled as they got in and drove away..

Lucas was happy the taxi driver knew his way to the park because people in this city drove like _maniacs_. They drove down the streets, disregarding any traffic signs, lines, or pedestrians. He turned to look at Brooke and she was looking at all the lines of light passing by the window from all the signs and billboards.

"I love the city," she sighed. Growing up in Tree Hill (Pop. About 12), something about big city life amazed Brooke. She'd loved New York, but Boston was a whole other thing. It was an experience just to be here, to breathe it in.

"Here you 'ah," the driver said, with a heavy Bostonian accent.

Lucas paid the man and got out of the taxi, holding out his hand to help Brooke out. But the driver sped away, closing the door of the car, and leaving a very stranded, scared Lucas screaming among the city sounds:

"BROOKE!"

Brooke was terrified.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Who are you?"

"Brooke Davis, I am surprised at you. You don't even remember your 'Dad'," the man laughed, but his accent had gone away.

Brooke looked at the man. She gasped in recognition. "Daoud?"

"Ah, so you do remember me!" he exclaimed happily. "Don't worry miss, I'll drive you right back to Fenway. But first, call that man who's probably worried sick. Is that the famous Lucas? Let me hear about your life."

Brooke called Lucas to tell him she was alright, that she knew the man, and that she'd be back in twenty minutes, just in time for the first pitch.

"Well, things worked out alright," she said, closing her cell phone as Daoud parked the taxi by the curb. "At first, everything went terribly. I even broke up with Lucas!" she exclaimed, making Daoud laugh. "But, in the end, I managed to lose Lucas, go to New York, lose my job, and then get Lucas," she said while Daoud switched on the radio. "Anyway, what brings you to Boston? I thought you were a New Yorker for life?"

"I needed a change of scenery," he laughed. "Or as different as two big cities can be." Daoud stopped the radio with an 'aha!' at a song.

"What?" Brooke asked, as Daoud started the taxi back up to drive Brooke back to the game.

"This is a new song by the artist who sang the song you liked so much last time. She, coincidentally, picked the right man, too," he said grinning.

The old friends listened to the song in silence until they reached the park. Brooke kissed Daoud on the cheek, and he handed her the money Lucas had paid him. "For the family," he said with a wink. "Goodbye, Brooke Davis. May we see each other again!"

"Goodbye, Daoud!" Brooke said as she got out of the car to hug a relieved Lucas. The two waved at the taxi until it faded into the sea of red lights, then they turned to walk into the stadium...

Brooke and Lucas walked into the stadium and found their seats. When it came time for the first pitch, Lucas and Brooke got a pleasant surprise.

"Now, throwing out the first pitch, music sensation, Haley James-Scott!"

Lucas laughed and Brooke cheered as Haley, surprisingly, threw a perfect strike. They watched her walk off the field and out of the stadium, holding Nathan's hand.

"It's just a night of surprises," Brooke said, kissing Lucas. He playfully swatted the brim of her hat down, causing the two to get into a fit of laughter.

The players took the field and the game began...

It was the eighth inning and the Sox were killing their opponents, the New York Yankees, by five. Lucas was having fun explaining the positions to Brooke, while she commented on how terrible the uniforms were.

Just then, a foul ball came flying into the section where Lucas and Brooke were sitting. Lucas, like the rest of the male occupants of the stands, immediately jumped up, trying to catch the ball. Brooke nonchalantly slipped her hat off, stood up, and caught the ball in her cap. Lucas and the other men stood with the same look of surprise and awe at a smiling Brooke, and then sadly took their seats.

"Nice catch, Pretty Girl," Lucas laughed, taking the ball from her hat and tossing it lightly in the air.

"Now we have something to remember our trip by," she said, snatching her prize away from him. "And," she said with a grin, "maybe one day we can tell our kids what a great baseball catcher I am."

Lucas laughed and put his arm around his wife. The two watched the rest of the game happily...

It was a warm night so Brooke and Lucas decided to walk back to their hotel. They walked into the room, both exhausted from their long day. Brooke threw her purse in the corner and fell onto the bed.

"Smpfh Tieuhied," she said, her voice muffled by the comforter.

"Come again?" Lucas laughed, pulling off his shoes.

"So tired," Brooke said, turning around to lay on her back. She lifted her arm gently behind her head on the pillow and sighed. She had had a wonderful day. They're all wonderful, she smiled to herself as her husband walked over to the bed.

"We were lucky it was such a nice day, forecast said rain," Lucas said, lying down next to Brooke. "I just wish we could stay for longer," he sighed. They were checking out the next day.

"Well we have to make it worth while," Brooke said, rolling over to kiss her husband. "What's your rush anyway?" she asked.

"It's a secret," Lucas said, smiling.

"You can tell me," Brooke whispered. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lucas leaned over to whisper in Brooke's ear. "I love you," he said, and he laughed at Brooke's disappointed face. "Usually that makes you smile, Pretty Girl."

"Yeah, but I really wanna know!" she said, pouting.

"Well then you're really gonna have to wait," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and wrapping his arms around her.

And they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms...

Brooke and Lucas checked out and drove the long drive bacl to Tree Hill. They both got out of the car and Brooke stretched her arms.

"Good to be home," she said, walking to the door. She opened it and...

"SURPRISE!"

There were tables and chairs set up and little clusters of balloons everywhere. The shouters were Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and (the loudest) Jenny and Keith. There was a cake and other party snacks, but everyone had come to see Brooke's face when she saw it all.

It was priceless.

"Happy Birthday, Pretty Girl!" Lucas said, walking up to the house with their suitcases.

"But---how'd---you--know?" Brooke said.

Lucas smiled and leaned his head towards Peyton and Haley. "I had some help."

"Happy Birfday, Auntie Brooke!" Keith said, holding something behind his back.

"Thank you, Keithie! Is that for me?" she asked, looking down at the little boy.

"Itsa prezzie!" he said. He handed her a piece of paper folded in half. Brooke opened it and it had a drawing of her, drawn in crayon, with many artistic liberties taken. She loved it, and started to cry.

"Thank you, Keith," she said, and she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He squinted and wiped his face, but he looked pleased.

Brooke walked over to her to her two best friends and hugged them. "Thanks you guys," she said. "It's amazing!"

And the five old friends chatted and drank their "punch", while Jennie and Keith played hide-and-seek around the house. When it came time for cake, Lucas dimmed the lights and the kids sang "Happy Birthday" at the highest volume possible.

"Make a wish Pretty Girl," Lucas said, as Brooke leaned over to blow out the candles.

Brooke smiled. She had a great life, great friends, and a great husband.

What more could she ask for?

THE END!


End file.
